


water // if not holy: a poem

by Arcafira



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Holy Water, M/M, Poetry, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira
Summary: a meditation on water
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	water // if not holy: a poem

offer again  a refuge

// your feathers remember 

kindness & the scent of eden 

rain gold-gray musk & heady

potential // each moment

our eyes meet you are

garden-new // my gratitude 

is motion // leaning

into your shadow your orbit 

your shelter //

together we saw

rain  flood rainbow

later we met  at new water

never facing

& only one of us // walked away

i want to  ask you

about the nature of holy things

about yourself & all

you touch // can you turn

water holy with a thought

a glance or less

& what does that mean for me

// when our hands brush i feel

if not holy // garden-new

  
  



End file.
